PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? ANALYSIS CORE Our UCSF Center for Aging in Diverse Communities (CADC) Analysis Core (AnC), funded since 1997, develops, advances, and applies qualitative and quantitative methods toward understanding and improving disparities in aging populations. To reduce health disparities requires identifying mechanisms by which multilevel determinants (e.g., environmental, social, family, individual) affect disparities. Measures are needed that are culturally appropriate and psychometrically sound in the disparity populations. To ameliorate health disparities, we need to design and deliver high-fidelity interventions that reflect scientific evidence and are relevant to older adult disparity populations. Translating evidence-based interventions developed for the general population to meet the needs of disparity populations requires innovative, community-engaged methods. In the 2012-2017 cycle, we published papers describing a framework for translating evidence-based interventions into community settings to reach diverse older adults, and methods for modifying existing measures for diverse populations. We mentored CADC Scientists (minority early investigators focused on disparities in older adults) on developing and publishing new measures of engagement in advance care planning, childhood socioeconomic factors, impacts of vaginal atropy, and immigration stress. In the next cycle, we will continue to advance and disseminate innovative research methods appropriate for older adult disparity populations, provide training and consultation to our CADC Scientists and other investigators in these methods, and disseminate them broadly to the scientific community. Our specific aims are to: 1) advance and disseminate methods of conducting community-engaged behavioral interventions in older adult disparity populations that (i) account for and appropriately meld multiple sources of evidence, (ii) utilize community resources and assets (iii) assure 'fit' to the community context and the disparity population, (iv) promote active participation by community members, and (v) ensure high-fidelity intervention delivery; 2) increase availability of multilevel measures of risk and protective factors, mediators, and health outcomes for use in older adult disparity populations and facilitate selection of optimal measures in research on older adult disparities populations; and 3) promote and advance the use of broadly applicable, advanced qualitative and quantitative design and analysis methods in health disparities research, including those appropriate for community-based RCTs, quasi-experiments, and observational research designs, as well as analyses of primary or secondary data. By developing, refining, and disseminating these methods for appropriate measurement as well as conducting and evaluating community-engaged behavioral interventions, we will continue to contribute to national efforts to reduce health disparities in older adults. By providing training/mentoring on these methods to our CADC Scientists and other aging-related researchers focused on older adult disparity populations, we will increase our national capacity to conduct needed research.